Ka Pono Ku'oko'a
Ka Pono Ku'oko'a (The Cost of Freedom) is the 21st episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 goes on a manhunt when a chemical spill permits six dangerous inmates to escape, including Kono's husband, Adam. Plot There was a been a prison break on tonight’s all new episode of “Hawaii 5-0” though technically the six inmates that had made a run for it had received some help from an unknown assassin. Apparently someone caused a toxic chemical spill right outside of Halawa prison. So the Warden and Hawaii PD had decided on evacuating their prisoners and they were going to transfer them to a prison nearby. That they knew would be safe for everyone involved. But as the prisoners were leaving during their mass exit, someone had then set off a remote controlled IED and had used the chaos caused by the explosion to carry out a hit on James Hamasaki. Hamasaki had previously gotten jumped in prison and was in fact still recovering from his knife wounds when he died. So initially 5-0 had thought that maybe he ticked off the wrong person or had simply been part of a loose end. Yet, that theory hadn’t panned out because the one person that had an issue with him was no longer in the picture. And so 5-0 were actually going to bench why Hamasaki had been murdered in order to focus on more time sensitive issues. Such as the fact that the bomb as well as the chemical spill allowed six inmates to escape with one of the guard’s guns. However, despite calling their entire police force to find the missing six, 5-0 was particularly concerned about one escaped prisoner. Which unfortunately turned out to be Kono’s husband Adam. Adam had been shackled to fellow prisoner Jason Duclair when the explosion happened. So 5-0 and Kono wanted to believe that Adam had only run because he didn’t want to risk upsetting the pyro he was chained to. Though Danny appeared to be the one person that had some misgivings about Adam’s intentions. So McGarrett had tried to talk to him about it and he even pointed out that Adam had a mere fourteen months left on the inside. But Danny was still apprehensive and he would have remained apprehensive if Jerry hadn’t mentioned his theory. Jerry had continued to look into Hamasaki even after everyone else focused on the escaped prisoners. So he eventually noticed the facial similarities between Adam and Hamasaki. And that him wonder aloud to Chin about the possibility of someone wanting to target Adam yet accidentally shooting Hamasaki instead. And surprisingly that made a lot more sense than anyone going to such lengths just for Hamasaki. Adam after all had plenty of enemies out there and he had recently been approached by Gabriel Waincroft. So Kono believed Gabriel had arranged the hit out on Adam because Adam had spurned his off. However, Chin and Jerry found the guard that had been paid to put all the maximum security prisoners on the same bus which he wasn’t supposed to do and they looked into him. And found out that for a guard; he’s been living pretty well on his salary. Guard Tuasopo had kids in private schools and two beachfront properties. So it quite clear that he was taking bribes off of someone, but Jerry found out that Tuasopo had been accepting bribes from both Gabriel as well as the woman that wanted to kill Adam. Apparently Michelle Shioma had past history with Gabriel so she thought that he was partnering up with Adam when the two met. And what kill Adam for doing so. So in a way, Gabriel was at fault for what was happening to Adam. Though there really was no safety for Adam out there with the prisoners. Six of them had ran however known cannibalistic serial killer Henry Garavito had been working his way through the group. And would have gone on to kill them all if Adam hadn’t stopped him. Adam had noticed that Henry was eating their fellow escapees so while he was dropping beads for 5-0 to find, he knocked out Garavito and ran into the Japanese hit squad that Michelle also set out for him. So Adam could have died out there. But thankfully Duclair had protected him and 5-0 later arrived in time before even more hitmen could finish the job. Yet, not everything was ok. Adam had been returned to the prison safely and the other escapees were all dead. So it should have been written off as job well done that no one on their side got hurt, but McGarrett later had to tell Nahele that his father had been one of the prisoners killed in the IED explosion. And it hadn’t mattered that the man hadn’t been a good man, Nahele had still cried over because his father had been his last family member. Notes * Steve tells Danny that Adam only has 14 months left on his sentence, but in the beginning when they are showing the "stats" on the 6 inmates, it says Adam has an 18 month sentence and that he has already served 186 days, which would mean he has about 12 months left on his sentence. * Escaped Fugitives: ** Gerard Burns: First Degree Murder of his wife. ** Bobby Stockman: Serial Sexual Assault (serial rapist) ** Efrin Aquino: First Degree Homicide (triple homicide) ** Henry Garavito: First Degree Homicide (killed 2 families and cannibalized them) ** Jason Duclair: First Degree Homicide / Arson ** Adam Noshimuri: Manslaughter Deaths * Steve McGarrett killed 1 person. Quotes (Steve swiftly drives to get to Kamekona) Steve McGarrett: Hey. KameKona: Thanks for coming, brah. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Is Nahele all right? (Steve comes around Kamekona's truck to see Nahele bent over a spare tire) Steve McGarrett: Your text message said it was an emergency. (Steve looks at the flat tire) Steve McGarrett: That's the emergency? Nahele Huikala: I.. I was just following orders. KameKona: It is an emergency, bruddah. If I don't get to Waikiki Food Fest within the hour, Simmy's Shrimp Shack's gonna jump my spot. Steve McGarrett: An emergency is-is a life-or-death situation. You understand that? This is this is a flat tire. KameKona: It's called an economic crisis. Steve McGarrett: (irked) An economic crisis? KameKona: If I don't sell shrimp, Nahele don't get paid. (Steve looks exasperated) KameKona: Nahele don't get paid, he looks for alternative sources of income, which might directly impact your financial situation. Steve McGarrett: Is that right? KameKona: Trickle-down economics, brah. (Steve looks at Nahele who shrugs and nods) Steve McGarrett: (looking at Nahele) There's a jack in my truck in the toolbox. (Nahele runs over to Steve's truck to get the jack) KameKona: What'd I tell you, kid? Superman to the rescue. Chin Ho Kelly: Listen, Steve, there's something else you should know. Steve McGarrett: What? Chin Ho Kelly: Nahele's father was one of the inmates on the bus. He didn't make it. (Steve gets constipation face) Steve McGarrett: Does Nahele know? Chin Ho Kelly: No. Thought you'd want to be the one to tell him. Steve McGarrett: (resigned) All right. Steve McGarrett: Hey. Nahele Huikala: What's up? Steve McGarrett: It's good. Nahele Huikala: Hey, uh, sorry about the whole, uh, tire thing. Uh, I dropped off the jack in your garage. Steve McGarrett: Don't worry about it. Nahele Huikala: Okay. Anyways, the food fest was amazing. I made so much tips, and, uh, Kamekona, he, uh yeah, he won best original dish for, uh, that, uh, that, uh, three-alarm chili shrimp dog. Yeah, that was so good. So, uh, what what'd you want to talk to me about? Steve McGarrett: Sit down for a sec. (Steve and Nahele move inside Steve's office and sit in the chairs in front of his desk) (camara pans around the outside of the office while you hear Steve talking softly inside to Hahele) Steve McGarrett: Ah Nahele listen.. your Um.. your dad was ah.. your dad was involved in an accident. They were moving everyone from the main block of the prison. With a bunch of other prisoners from the cell. And ah - there was an explosion. Your dad ah.. your dad died. (camara reaches the other side doorway as Nahele starts crying) (camara moves back beside Steve and Nahele) Nahele Huikala: Uh, I don't know why I'm crying. (sniffles) He wasn't really a good person. Steve McGarrett: (sympathetically) Yeah, he was still your father. Nahele Huikala: I got no more family left. (Steve gets up and hugs Nahele while he cries softly) Steve McGarrett: Yeah, you do, pal. Trivia * Masi Oka is credited, but does not appear. |- |Henry Garavito |Richard Brake |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Bobby Stockman |Justin Welborn |A man who appears in the episode. Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 6 (2010)